


Perspectives

by Leya



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ich habe es dir gesagt, Ritter. Es ist nicht immer alles, so, wie es scheint.‘</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Под другим углом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560335) by [AVO_Cor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor)



„Willst du nicht doch mit mir nach Solamnia kommen?“ Sturm war immer noch zutiefst enttäuscht von der Absage, die Caramon ihm einige Tage zuvor erteilt hatte und da er den jungen Mann wirklich mochte, hatte er seit dem Morgengrauen wach gelegen und überlegt, was er sagen konnte, um die Entscheidung seines Freundes noch zu beeinflussen. „Du weißt, wie sehr ich mich darüber freuen würde. Abgesehen davon hattest du es mir versprochen.“  
  
Caramon sah für einen Augenblick recht betreten drein und senkte schließlich verlegen den Blick. „Ich weiß, ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben, aber das war, bevor Raistlin…“ Er räusperte sich verlegen und malte mit der Fußspitze einige sinnlose Kringel in den Sand. „Tut mir leid, Sturm. Es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen.“  
  
„Ja, richtig. Diese seltsame Reise, die Raistlin so ganz plötzlich und ausgerechnet ‚ _jetzt’_ antreten muss. Merkwürdiger Zufall, findest du nicht?“ Auch Sturm konnte ziemlich bissig sein, wenn er wollte und im Augenblick hatte er einfach die Nase voll von den mysteriösen Andeutungen, die er seit ein paar Tagen immer zu hören bekam, sobald er nach dem Ziel der Reise fragte.  
  
„Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach, wo ihr hingeht. Vielleicht können wir beide Ziele miteinander verbinden?“  
  
Bedauernd schüttelte Caramon den Kopf und sah noch unglücklicher aus als zuvor. „Ich habe Raistlin versprochen niemandem etwas zu erzählen.“  
  
Sturm presste wütend die Lippen zusammen und verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er gehofft, den jungen Krieger endlich von dem zerstörerischen Einfluss seines Bruders befreien zu können, doch Caramon widersetzte sich stur allen seinen Bemühungen ihm zu helfen.  
  
Lange Sekunden rang der zukünftige Ritter um Selbstbeherrschung und widerstand nur mit Mühe der Versuchung, Caramon zumindest ein kleines bisschen Verstand in seinen Dickschädel zu prügeln.  
  
„Ich bedauere deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn du sicher bist…“  
  
„Ich bin sicher.“ Caramon sah regelrecht erleichtert aus, als Sturm endlich aufzugeben schien. „Ich kann meinen Bruder nicht allein lassen. Raistlin braucht mich.“  
  
Sturm bezweifelte das. Doch ganz gleich, was er sagte, es war ohnehin sinnlos. Caramon hing so sehr an seinem jüngeren Bruder, dass er niemals etwas erreichen würde, wenn Raistlin nicht… Natürlich. Warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht?  
  
Raistlin war es, mit dem er reden und den er zur Vernunft bringen musste. Nicht Caramon. Dieser sah und hörte nur das, was sein Bruder ihm gestattete. Wenn er die ungesunde Abhängigkeit Caramons seinem Bruder gegenüber durchbrechen wollte, musste er dafür sorgen, dass Raistlin endlich einsah, wie sehr er seinem Bruder mit seinem Verhalten schadete. Wenn es ihm gelang, den Magier davon zu überzeugen, dass Caramon nicht dazu da war, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen…  
  
„Tut mir leid, Sturm. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Sonst komme ich zu spät zur Arbeit.“ Caramon trat einen Kieselstein beiseite, der halb verborgen vor ihm im Staub gelegen hatte und nagte unschlüssig an seiner Unterlippe, offensichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich weiter zu unterhalten und dieser für ihn mehr als unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen.  
  
Sein Pflichtbewusstsein gewann schließlich die Oberhand und mit einem letzten entschuldigenden Blick eilte er ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
  
 _Was zum…?_  
  
Sturm starrte ihm verärgert hinterher, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Freund zurückrufen sollte oder nicht. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, viel ihm auf, dass die Situation gar nicht besser sein konnte.  
  
Solange Caramon auf den Feldern war, war Raistlin allein zu Haus und das bedeutete, niemand würde sie unterbrechen.  
  
Ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln schlich sich auf seine sonst stets so traurig wirkenden Züge, als der junge Mann sich voller Vorfreude ausmalte, dass er im Begriff stand, eine Tat zu vollbringen, die eines Ritters mehr als würdig war.  
  
Ungeduldig beobachtete er, wie Caramon mit seinen Freunden davonfuhr, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Wohnung, die sich die Zwillinge seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter teilten, mit dem festen Vorsatz, seinen Freund aus den Klauen des irregeleiteten Magiers zu befreien und endlich zu einem eigenen Leben zu verhelfen.  
  


&&&

  
  
Stundenlang war Sturm nun schon am Fuße der Vallenholzbäume hin und her gewandert und hatte sich in Gedanken sorgfältig die Argumente zurechtgelegt, mit deren Hilfe er Raistlin davon überzeugen wollte, seinen Bruder endlich freizugeben. Als er sich jedoch endlich bereit für eine Konfrontation fühlte, musste er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass er mehr Zeit benötigt hatte, als gedacht und so dämmerte es bereits, als Sturm die Treppe zu dem Haus der Zwillinge hochstieg und energisch anklopfte.  
  
Nicht lange und die Arbeiter würden von den Feldern zurückkehren. Der Stand der Sonne bestätigte dem Ritter, dass die Rückkehr der Feldarbeiter nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er ein Zusammentreffen mit Caramon vermeiden wollte. Unwillkürlich warf er einen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter, doch noch war er allein.  
  
Dennoch hatte er keine Zeit zu vertrödeln. Ungeduldig klopfte er noch einmal gegen das dünne Holz der altersschwach wirkenden Tür und diesmal erzielte er endlich eine Reaktion.  
  
Als Antwort auf sein Klopfen erklang ein verärgerter Laut, dann näherten sich leise Schritte und gleich darauf sah der junge Mann sich mit einem gereizten Magier konfrontiert, der offensichtlich mitten aus seinen Studien gerissen worden war, wenn die zerzausten Haare und die leicht geröteten Augen einen verlässlichen Hinweis auf seine Tätigkeit bieten konnten.  
  
„Caramon ist nicht da.“  
  
Sturm konnte gerade noch seinen Fuß vorstrecken, sonst hätte sein Gegenüber ihm die Tür ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Verärgert über das unfreundliche Verhalten des jungen Magiers beschloss Sturm, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten.  
  
Entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten drückte er daher die Tür mit der Schulter zurück bis der schwächliche Magier, der seiner überlegenen Kraft nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, mit einem unterdrückten Fluch zurück stolperte und so gezwungenermaßen den Weg freigab.  
  
Dieses Verhalten war für den sonst so zurückhaltenden Ritter völlig atypisch, doch Sturm hielt sich nicht weiter mit unnötigen Nettigkeiten auf. Er konnte sich keinerlei Verzögerung leisten, wer wusste schon, wann Caramon zurückkommen und mit seiner trotteligen Hingabe seinem Bruder gegenüber alles zerstören würde? Höflichkeiten konnte er sich im Augenblick überhaupt nicht leisten und sah auch keinen Sinn darin. Schließlich war Raistlin ein Magier und diese waren ohnehin in all ihrem Tun höchst verdächtig.  
  
„Was soll das?“ Verärgert musterte der junge Zauberlehrling den Freund seines Bruders, wobei sein finsterer Blick von einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln begleitet wurde. Seine Abneigung dem Ritter gegenüber war ihm deutlich anzusehen, denn da er nur zu genau wusste, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte gab er sich nicht die geringste Mühe, dem anderen etwas vorzuspielen.  
  
„Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“  
  
Sturm stieß die Tür hinter sich zu und wandte sich dann dem jungen Mann in den weißen Roben zu, der ihn voller Zorn betrachtete.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir uns zu sagen hätten. Und wie ich dir bereits mitteilte, ist Caramon nicht hier.“  
  
„Caramon interessiert mich im Augenblick gar nicht. Ich wollte zu dir“, erklärte Sturm mit fester Stimme und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“  
  
Immer noch stand Raistlin mitten im Raum und seine Miene verhieß nichts Gutes. Doch bei den Worten des Ritters zog er verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und schien wenigstens bereit, zuzuhören, wenn sein Blick auch immer noch misstrauisch blieb.  
  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
  
„Nein, nein. Keine Sorge. Caramon geht es gut“, erklärte Sturm hastig, dem aufgefallen war, wie seine Worte sich für den jungen Mann anhören mussten.  
  
„Dann wüsste ich nicht, was wir uns zu sagen hätten“, gab Raistlin kalt zurück und trat an die Tür, um sie einladend aufzuziehen. „Verschwinde.“  
  
Sturm rührte sich nicht. „Bitte, Raistlin. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“  
  
Kurz nur zögerte der junge Mann noch, dann trat er zurück und stieß die Tür wieder zu. „Also? Worum geht es?“  
  
Sturm sah sich kurz um, stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich allein waren und kam zur Sache. Er wollte die Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich bitten wollte, Caramon endlich freizugeben.“  
  
Schweigend starrte Raistlin den jungen Mann an, offensichtlich schockiert über dessen Offenheit. Doch dann verzog er geringschätzig den Mund und wandte sich ab. „Ich habe meinen Bruder noch nie von irgendetwas abgehalten, Sturm Feuerklinge. Ich vermute es geht darum, dass er deine Einladung abgelehnt hat, ihn nach Solamnia zu begleiten. Sei versichert, dass ich nichts mit seiner Entscheidung zu tun habe.  
  
„Willst du mir tatsächlich einreden, dass du ihn nicht mit seiner Zuneigung zu dir erpresst hast, damit er bei dir bleibt, anstatt endlich einmal ein eigenes Leben zu führen?“ Sturm konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser elende Magier wagte es wirklich, die Tatsachen zu verdrehen, wie es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. „Das kann ich nicht glauben.“  
  
Raistlin zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Frag ihn doch selbst, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Ich wäre froh, wenn du ihn mir vom Hals schaffen könntest. Aber das wird dir nicht gelingen. Caramon glaubt, er müsse mich beschützen und nichts von dem was ich sage oder tue wird ihn von dieser Meinung abbringen.“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Hör dir doch nur mal an, wie du über deinen Bruder redest! Er tut alles für dich und du nutzt ihn nur aus. Das ist absolut unehrenhaft. Gib ihn endlich frei!“  
  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden jungen Männer aus, dann wandte Raistlin den Kopf ab und sagte leise: „Ich kann nichts tun. Es ist seine Entscheidung.“  
  
Sturm zitterte mittlerweile vor unterdrückter Wut. „Lügner. Jeder kann sehen, wie wenig er dir bedeutet und doch kettest du ihn an dich wie ein zu groß geratenes Haustier! Lass ihn endlich gehen!“  
  
„Ich diskutiere nicht mit dir über diese Dinge, Sturm Feuerklinge.“  
  
„Du wirst dich jetzt nicht von mir abwenden!“ Sturm zerrte Raistlin zu sich herum und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, den jüngeren wütend durchzuschütteln. „Also, Raistlin! Wenn nicht du es bist, der Caramon an dich kettet, dann sag mir doch, wer sonst die Macht dazu hat?!“  
  
Ein grausames kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die blassen Züge des angehenden Magiers und brachte Sturm dazu, ihn rasch loszulassen.  
  
„Für alles, was geschieht ist er allein verantwortlich. Ich habe keinen Anteil daran.“  
  
„Du widerst mich an.“ Sturm sah ein, dass seine Sache gescheitert war, doch bevor er sich abwenden konnte, war es diesmal Raistlin, der ihn mit eisernem Griff festhielt.  
  
„Du verurteilst mich, ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen“, sagte er mit eisiger Stimme und die Verachtung in seinem Blick war kaum zu ertragen. „Selbstgerechter Idiot. In deinem engstirnigen Weltbild gibt es nur schwarz und weiß, die Grenzen eindeutig diktiert von einem längst überholten Ehrenkodex, der dir den Weg weist, wie du ein perfekter Ritter werden kannst. Als Zauberer gehöre ich zu einer Gruppe, die von dir und deinesgleichen stets mit Misstrauen betrachtet wird und daher machst dir noch nicht einmal die Mühe, mich verstehen zu wollen. Geh mir aus den Augen, du machst mich krank.“  
  
„Was ich sehe genügt mir“, gab Sturm ebenso heftig zurück und riss sich los.  
  
„Du siehst nur das, was du sehen willst! Du bist der Wahrheit gegenüber blind!“  
  
„Das muss ich mir nicht anhören!“  
  
„Jeder bekommt nur das, was er verdient“, murmelte Raistlin nahezu lautlos vor sich hin, doch der Ritter hörte ihn trotzdem. Angewidert stapfte er zur Tür, durch die Caramon gerade eintreten wollte.  
  
„Sturm!“, rief der größere erfreut aus, doch dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?!“, rief Caramon ihm verwirrt hinterher.  
  
„Weg!“  
  
„Was war denn los?“ Besorgt musterte Caramon seinen Zwilling, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte müde.  
  
„Nichts, Bruder. Der Ritter war nur ein wenig gereizt, weil er dich nicht überreden konnte, mit ihm zusammen nach Solamnia zu gehen. Er dachte, ich könnte dich dazu bringen, ihm mir gegenüber den Vorzug zu geben.“  
  
Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, das er da spielte und die nächsten Worte seines Bruders bewiesen, dass es genauso ausgehen würde, wie er befürchtet hatte. „Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, Raistlin. Nie.“  
  


&&&

  
  
Das leise Plätschern des nahen Flusses war das einzige Geräusch, das Sturm bei seiner einsamen Wache Gesellschaft leistete.  
  
Der angehende Ritter hatte sich tief in den Wald zurückgezogen, völlig aufgewühlt von seiner Begegnung mit Raistlin. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er war so sicher gewesen, sowohl Caramon als auch Raistlin helfen zu können, doch der junge Magier hatte ihm einen Spiegel vorgehalten und das Bild, welches er in diesem Spiegel gesehen hatte, hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen.  
  
Hatte Raistlin Recht? Wollte er wirklich nur das sehen, was er sehen wollte? Sah er vielleicht sogar den Magier in völlig falschem Licht? War er nicht einfach nur zynisch und selbstsüchtig? Hatte er eine andere Seite? Oder gab es irgendetwas, das ihn so weit getrieben hatte?  
  
Vielleicht sollte er es noch einmal versuchen. Er hatte zu schnell aufgegeben, hatte seine Überzeugungen zu schnell von diesem scharfsinnigen jungen Magier ins Wanken bringen lassen, der mit seinen kalten, mitleidlosen Augen alles und jeden zu durchschauen schien.  
  
Dazu kam dass er seine Freundschaft mit Caramon riskierte, denn Raistlin konnte seinen unbedachten Besuch dazu nutzen, einen noch größeren Keil zwischen seinen Bruder und dessen Freunde zu treiben als ohnehin schon.  
  
Wütend hieb er mit seinem Schwert auf ein paar unschuldige Mohnblumen ein, die die angrenzende Wiese bedeckten und stieß die Waffe dann mit einem gereizten Schnauben in die Scheide zurück. Was machte er hier eigentlich noch? Er sollte zurückgehen und...  
  
Leise Stimmen drangen in seine Gedanken und ohne recht zu wissen, was ihn dazu trieb, schlich er den Stimmen entgegen.  
  
„Caramon, nein. Man wird uns vermissen.“  
  
„Komm schon, Raist! Es ist so lange her! Niemand wird uns vermissen und wenn doch, dann werden sie uns nicht finden.“  
  
Verwirrt runzelte Sturm die Stirn und ging langsam in Richtung der Stimmen. Was um alles in der Welt wollten die Zwillinge hier draußen? Und das um diese Uhrzeit?  
  
Sturm näherte sich der kleinen Lichtung, auf der er die beiden vermutete, sich immer im Schatten der Bäume haltend. Wie erwartet, sah er Caramon und Raistlin, beide einander zugewandt, dicht beieinander stehen.  
  
So neugierig er auch sein mochte, es geziemte sich nicht für einen Ritter, seine Freunde bei privaten Gesprächen zu belauschen. Gerade wollte Sturm sich lautlos zurückziehen, da wurde sein Blick von einer nahezu unglaublichen Bewegung gefesselt.  
  
Caramons Hand glitt unter die weiche Robe seines Bruders, schob diese langsam empor und enthüllte die blasse Haut seines Bruders den erschrockenen Blicken des wie erstarrt dastehenden Ritters.  
  
Was um...?  
  
„Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?“ Caramons Hände ließen von Raistlins Beinen ab, glitten zum Kragen der Robe und öffneten sie. Der weiche Stoff glitt von Raistlins Schultern und ließ ihn nackt im hellen Licht Solinaris zurück.  
  
Was um alles in der Welt tat Caramon da?  
  
Der große Mann umfasste die schmalen Schultern seines Bruders und drängte diesen auf die unter ihm liegende Robe zurück. Bleiche Schenkel öffneten sich widerwillig, dann legte Raistlin sich zurück und schloss die Augen, während sein Bruder sich zwischen seine Beine kniete und beinahe ehrfürchtig über die schmalen Hüften streichelte.  
  
„Caramon, bitte... Ich möchte das nicht.“  
  
Nie zuvor hatte er diesen Ton in Raistlins Stimme wahrgenommen, diese abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung, diesen Schmerz und diese Angst.  
  
„Wunderschön.“  
  
Sturm schluckte schwer. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er eingreifen musste, da Raistlin dies so offensichtlich gar nicht wollte, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
  
Caramons Finger glitten zwischen die Beine seines Bruders und an dem scharfen Einatmen konnte Sturm erkennen, dass er sein Ziel wohl gefunden hatte. Raistlin verkrampfte sich kaum merklich und machte einen vergeblichen Versuch, seine Beine zu schließen, etwas, dass sein Bruder unter keinen Umständen dulden wollte.  
  
Er griff Raistlins Knie und drückte seine Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, was Sturm einen viel zu guten Blick auf das bot, was der große Mann gerade tat.  
  
‚ _Ich habe es dir gesagt, Ritter. Es ist nicht immer alles, so, wie es scheint.‘_  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Würgen wandte Sturm sich ab, verschloss die Augen vor der unglaublichen Wahrheit und floh.  
  


ENDE

  



End file.
